


Kind Mate

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel multi-chapter AU stories [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Begging, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bottom Castiel, Caring Bobby, Castiel has a son, Castiel in Heat, Complicated Relationships, Conflict, Daddy Issues, Dark, Daughters, Dean Has Daddy Issues, Dean and Castiel have a son, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Guns, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, Kind Alpha, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Dean, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Money, Mpreg, Night Terrors, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Original Character(s), Owner Dean, Parenthood, Parents Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Physical Abuse, Physical Therapy, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Gabriel, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rimming, Sex, Sorry guys, Therapy, Tongues, Top Dean Winchester, Violence, Weddings, Wow this fic suddenly got very dark, cant help what my brain does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Castiel gave birth to Tristan. He and Dean have a happy life and are adjusting as new parents. Dean is now the owner of Singer Auto, since Bobby retired. Castiel felt like after everything he went through in life was behind him and he could finally be happy.</p><p>*THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE STORY "KIND ALPHA" PLEASE READ THAT STORY FIRST OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THIS ONE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                            

Dean groaned as he rolled over in the bed, he had hardly gotten any sleep last night. He thrashed for a bit before finally realizing he was in an empty bed.

"Cas?" Dean bolted up, searching the room for his mate. Dean quickly clambered out of bed and rushed to the kitchen.

"Cas!"

"Dean you don't have to yell."

The alpha whisked around to see Cas feeding their four year old son, wearing a morning bitchface that he had adopted since becoming a parent. Dean sighed with relief, walking over to kiss his mate good morning before placing a gentle kiss on his son's head.

"Why were you yelling?" Cas looked up as he fed Tristan another piece of hot dog. Tristan struggled in his high chair, reaching for Dean to pick him up. To be honest Tristan was a little too old for a high chair but he was spirited and wild like Castiel and refused to sit still and eat. He was a good kid, just a little uncontrollable sometimes.

Dean unbuckled his son from the chair before picking him up and slinging him onto his hip. "You wernt in bed and for some reason I just panicked." To be honest Dean panicked because he had been having nightmares lately about losing Cas and Tristan and that terrified him beyond anything else. In this particular dream someone Dean couldnt recognize had forcibly taken Tristan from him while Castiel cried on the floor.

"I'm fine Dean." Castiel smiled, rising from his chair and giving Dean a reassuring kiss. "I'm going to make coffee, I think we both need it." Tristan had kept them both up all night and they still weren't used to the lack of sleep. The first year was pretty much no sleep at all, they loved their son more than anything but coffee was a necessity now.

"Thanks babe." Dean smiled at his mate and Castiel gave a sly smirk back.

"He needs a haircut." Dean tousled his son's light brown hair earning a whined. "Daddddy." from the toddler. Tristan was about as much of a morning person as his parents so it was normal that he didn't speak until he was fully awake. 

"Why? I like his hair like that." Cas commented as he made the coffee. Dean chuckled when his mate had to stand on tippy toes to reach the coffee cups on the top shelf. Dean put them up there on purpose, Cas wasn't that much short than him, just enough though, he put them up there just for that chance sliver of skin when Castiel's shirt rose. He bounced back from his baby body like a champ, almost immediately reclaiming his lithe hips and muscles in less than six months.

"He looks like Sam." Dean complained. He loved his brother but his 'girl hair', now at Sam's shoulders, was out of control and Dean threatened him with scissors on multiple occasions. Sam was a lawyer and Dean told him it was unprofessional to have long hair, but Sam said Gabe liked it and refused to cut it. 

"Uncle Sham?" Tristan looked up at his father with bright blue eyes, almost a carbon copy of Cas's own. Dean laughed at his son's slur. Tristan was smart for his age but he just couldn't say Sam's name right and even Dean admitted that was adorable.

"Yes baby, Uncle Sham." Dean parroted to his son with a smile on his face.

"You're going to be late Dean." Cas held his arms out to take Tristan, hooking the toddler to his own hip before handing Dean his coffee. Dean took a sip of the coffee before realizing Cas was right.

"Oh fuck, You're right." Dean rushed to get dressed. Ever since the baby Dean was so distracted in the mornings and almost always late for work. Not really something the owner should do, especially since he has to open the shop. Bobby retired when Tristan was two and gave the auto garage to Dean. He had considered changing it to Winchester Auto but decided to keep Bobby's name.

Tristan looked up at Cas and titled his head to the side before cooing out the word "fuck."

"Dean! What have I told you about cussing around him?!" Castiel yelled as Tristan clambered down his father to reach Dean who swooped his son up, planting a big kiss on his cheek before moving to Cas. 

"Sorry babe, won't happen again." Dean swooped in to give Cas a quick kiss, breaking the omega's pout. Castiel would try to be mad at Dean, constantly his mate weaseled out of it with a wink or a kiss that took Castiel's breath away.

"Have a good day." Castiel smiled, pulling Dean in for another kiss.

"Thanks babe." Dean smiled before heading for the door.

"Bye daddy!" Tristan flailed his arms in an over eager wave as his father replied "Bye sweetheart" as he rushed out the door.

"Wanna watch Spongebob?" Castiel turned to his son, who nodded eagerly and rushed to the living room with his father trailing behind.

The day went with out incident. Castiel picking up after Tristan all day, eating lunch together and trying to keep him from saying more curse words. He was just like Dean caring and sweet and mouthy just like Castiel.

Castiel felt a gentle nudge at his knee. "Tristan?" Castiel looked up to see his grinning son holding a piece of paper. On it was scribbled five figures. He recognized them as people but he wasn't sure who.

"What's this sweetheart?" Castiel looked over the paper and Tristan frowned before pointing at the paper.

"You, me, daddy." Tristan pointed at the first three figures holding hands. Then to the other two "and uncle Sham and Gabewiel."

Castiel smiled and ruffled his son's hair "it's beautiful Tristan."

"Do you like it?" The toddler's eyes lit up, excitedly bouncing up and down.

"I love it." Cas kissed his son's head and sighed. Tristan was four, almost five and nearly old enough for school, Cas was going to miss having him all day.

Castiel bolted up right at a knock at the door. "Who the hell? Don't say that word Tristan." Castiel corrected himself, he was just as bad as cursing as Dean was.

"Cassie!" Castiel was pounced by his over ecstatic pretty much brother-in-law and Castiel could hear the patter of small feet rush to the door. He only said pretty much because he and Dean still weren't married and Castiel had learned to just let it go. He had Dean and Tristan, marriage was just a thought in the back of his mind now. Still Dean was the father of his child, Sam Dean's brother and Gabriel Sam's husband so...brother-in-law. He often hated having to explain that to people, it was such a long winded explanation.

"Uncle Gabewiel!" Tristan jumped in his uncle's arms the moment he released Castiel.

"Hey kiddo!" Gabriel scooped up his nephew. "Wow you're getting big, you're going to be taller than Sammy."

The toddler grinned before scrambling out of his uncle's arms and giving him puppy dog eyes that he had inherited from Castiel. So many times he had gotten what he wanted, mostly with Dean. It's like big blue eyes were that man's biggest weakness.

"Alright, Alright." Gabriel pulled a chocolate bar from his back pocket, handing it to Tristan and the four year old bolted to the living room with it. Castiel was sure that Gabe was the favorite uncle because he always had sweets.

"Eat it in the kitchen Tristan!" Castiel yelled after his son, only to be muted by Tristan turning up the TV. Disobedient as Castiel, the omega shook his head.

"So what are you doing here?" Castiel didn't mean to sound short but he was thinking about all that chocolate his was going to have to clean off his son's face later.

"Sam-cakes and I have some news." Gabriel grinned. Castiel looked past the omega to see Sam ducking into the doorway.

"Yeah? What is it?" Gabriel always had some kind of news. Some important, some not so Castiel was wondering which this was. One time it was that there was a new flavor of taffy. Not important.

"Sam and I are having a baby." Gabriel grinned and Castiel's eyes widened.

"Is it...I mean are you-"

Gabriel lifted his shirt and patted his stomach, just as flat as always. Castiel looked closer, there was a small bump already there, enough to hide under a shirt but noticeable once pointed out. They must have just found out. "Yup." The omega beamed.

"Congrats." Castiel pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"Is uncle having a baby?"

Castiel turned to see Tristan, of course covered in melted chocolate.

"Yes baby. You'll have a cousin." Castiel's smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up before daddy gets home."

"Gabe? Sam? What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he kicked off his boots, looking on at the group in the kitchen. Castiel was cooking dinner, a skill he had picked up from Dean. Sam was rubbing Gabriel's shoulders while Tristan poked Gabe's stomach.

"Tristan stop poking your uncle." Dean warned and his son back off.

"Its okay Dean-o" Gabriel smiled, motioning for Tristan to touch his stomach again. Tristan was a little more careful this time, rubbing the omega's stomach instead of poking it.

"Why is he poking your stomach?" Dean asked as he went to the fridge for a beer, only to see Castiel had left one out for him. Still cold, he knew exactly when Dean came home.

"Uncle is having a baby!" Tristan cheered and Sam sighed like he had been defeated. He had wanted to tell his brother, but its a little hard to be mad at your four year old nephew. Dean shot a questioning look and Sam nodded. 

"Yup. He's about two weeks." Gabriel let out a light moan as Sam's fingers worked into his tense shoulders. Omega pregnancies were short but immediately stressful. 

"Oh man, that's awesome." Dean reached out to hug his brother from behind, since he was occupied rubbing his mate's shoulders. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" Dean grinned, pulling back and ruffling his brother's long hair.

"Dean, I'm about to be a father, I'm not ten!" Sam blushed, Gabriel whining when Sam removed his hands to fix his hair. No matter how old Sam was he was always going to be the little brother.

"I know." Dean laughed before turning to help Cas with dinner. "I'm happy for you." Dean beamed. Castiel couldn't help but smile himself. After being alone so long he had this ever growing family and he couldnt be happier.

After dinner, Gabriel started whining that he was tired and he wanted to go home. Sam was busy talking to his brother about things they would need for the baby.

"Sammmm." Gabriel whined and Sam smiled at his mate.

"Okay babe, we can go home." 

"I'm really happy for them." Castiel smiled as he washed the dishes while Dean dried them. Tristan was in bed, sleeping peacefully to a lullaby version of rock n' roll songs Dean had found and insisted that their son needed it. Tristan of course loved it.

"Me too. I can't believe im going to be an uncle." There was a happiness in Dean's voice that Castiel hadn't heard since he told Dean he was pregnant with Tristan. It made the omega surprisingly happy, anything that made Dean's voice hitch with excitement like that was a welcome thing.

"You're happy." Castiel commented. It felt stupid to be jealous but hell he did. He was never jealous of his son taking Dean's affection. It was stupid, jealousy was stupid.

"Of course I'm happy." Dean turned Cas's face to his. "I have you, Tristan, my brother and now I have a nephew on the way. My life is perfect." Dean punctuated his sentence with a deep kiss and his mate melted into his arms. Castiel was lucky to have him and being jealous was stupid. Castiel moaned as Dean pushed against him, the dishes forgotten and Castiel keened under the attention.

The kiss was interrupted at by a knock on the door. It was 10:30 at night. "Who the hell could that be?" Dean growled, clearly irritated to be cock blocked and Castiel wasn't too happy about it himself. "Who the hell-" Dean swung the door open, stopping in mid sentence when he saw who was on the other side.

"Dean who is it?" Castiel stepped toward the door. It was a man, he looked in his mid forties, had dark hair and green eyes.

"D-Dad?" It was rare that Dean was speechless.

"Hello son." The man smiled and Dean just stood there dumbstruck.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Dean gripped his mate's hand in an attempt to ground himself to the couch and not swing at the man who left him alone with his baby brother eleven years ago.

"This is a nice place." The man looked around in a mock attempt of interest. He had introduced himself as John Winchester at the door. He did look a little like Dean. He had Dean's green eyes but they had a darkness in them that seemed to have come from a lifetime of hardship and some messed up experiences. His hair color almost mirrored Sam's perfectly with the exception of a few gray streaks here and there.

"Dad..." a warning growl rested in Dean's throat but John ignored him.

"Is this your mate?" John turned his eyes to Cas, surveying the omega and making him uncomfortable. "He's beautiful. I'm happy for you De-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY YOU'RE HAPPY FOR ME!" Dean roared, Cas's hand in his the only thing keeping him in place. "AND DON'T YOU EVER LOOK AT CAS AGAIN!" Dean was snarling now, a firm squeeze of his omega's hand hit him like a tranquilizer. Cas had never seen Dean this angry, at least not since what happened five years ago with...Michael and Lucifer, Castiel winced at the memory. Once Dean had calmed down John spoke again.

"I'm sorry Dean I-" John was cut off my another snarl from Dean and Cas gave his mate a hard stare that said _'let him talk.'_ Dean backed down, he could never say no to Cas.

"I am Dean." John continued. "I'm sorry I left you with your brother. It's just when Sam came of age and presented as an alpha I knew I couldn't handle you both alone. Three alphas in the same small house, it would have been fighting everyday and I just couldn't raise you both. Not without your mother to help me." Castiel couldn't help but think that was a bullshit excuse to abandon your teenage sons. He felt Dean tense when John mentioned his mother and the omega rubbed small circles on Dean's hand to calm him.

"Tell me why you're here." Dean spoke more calmly but there was still bite in his tone.

"I came to meet my grandson." John stated in a matter of fact tone and Cas's eyes flicked to the back of house where Tristan was sleeping. Dean wore a bewildered look and went from angry to confused. He didn't know how to react to what his father had just said, anger was his first choice.

"How the hell do you even know about Tristan?" Dean growled out. Ten years he hasn't spoken to his sons' and he somehow knew about _Dean's_ son?

"Bobby." John stated, arms crossed as he leaned back. Bobby would never call John, it's because of that bastard that Bobby had to look after him. John had to be lying or there had to be more to it.

"What do you mean Bobby?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I stopped by the the garage, Bobby had a picture of Tristan on the bulletin board, with "Tristan Winchester" written on the back. So I asked who he was." Dean sighed, that was actually his picture of Tristan, it helped him get through the long days at work. Bobby had just watched the shop whenever Tristan had a doctor's appointment or when Cas was in heat and had to attend to it. Still that didn't even explain why John was in town in the first place. He wasn't here to meet his grandson but hell didnt didnt care what his real reason was. Point is Dean wasn't happy that John was here. 

"No." Dean stated flat out. "You weren't a father so you definitely don't deserve to be a grandfather. _Bobby_ is Tristan's grandfather." Castiel expected John to be pissed, cry, something. But John just sat there, obviously ignoring his son's outburst.

"Does that apply to Sam's kid as well? Or does your baby brother actually make his own decisions now?" John raised a brow and Castiel had no idea what John meant but it set Dean off. How did he even know about Sam and Gabe's pregnancy? They had just found out themselves tonight. Maybe Bobby accidentally told him. 

"Yes, it does!" Dean finally freed himself of his mate's grip and towered over his father. "You can't just leave your family for over a decade and come back like nothing is wrong!" Dean's voice was booming now, Castiel unable to get a word on between the father-son feud.

"Daddy?"

Dean whipped around to see Tristan standing in his power rangers feety pajamas, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He would have found it cute were the current circumstances were different. 

"Honey, what are you doing out of bed?" Castiel turned to his son, apparent worry in his voice. He didn't want Tristan to be in the middle of this right now.

"Daddy yelling woke me up." Tristan yawned, too young to feel the heavy atmosphere of the room.

"I'm sorry Tristan I-" Dean began to apologize, growling when John pushed past him and crouched in front of the toddler.

"Who are you?" Tristan looked a little scared, this man was a stranger and even in their own home he knew to be wary.

"My name is John. I'm your grandpa." John put on a soft smile and Tristan frowned in response.

"No you're not." The four year old stated flatly. A look crossed John's face that Dean had only seen twice on his father's face. Shock.

"Come on champ." John reached a hand out for Tristan to shake and the child bit him right between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Tristan!" Castiel scolded his son, though he was secretly pleased with what his son did. "Bed! Now!" Castiel scooped up his son and hurried him to the back of the house.

"Feisty kid." John rubbed his hand, Tristan hadn't broke skin but he did leave a deep enough mark.

"See he doesn't like you, I don't like you, now get out." Dean growled and John backed up.

"Come on Dean. I'm really trying here-"

"Try harder. Try about ten years ago when you had a family that you abandoned. Now get out." John sighed as Dean ushered him to the door and practically kicked his father out of it. Dean returned to see Cas in the living room, Tristan presumably back in bed.

"So that was your father?" Castiel tilted his head, signaling for Dean to sit with him.

"Unfortunately." Dean collapsed on the couch next to his mate and adjusted to lay in his lap as Castiel carded through his hair. After a few minutes of attention Dean spoke.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" Dean sighed, eyes fluttering as Cas rubbed behind his ears.

"No, I don't." Castiel answered immediately. He knew what it was like to be betrayed and abandoned by a parent so he had little to no sympathy for John. Still what if John really wanted to be involved with his grandchildren's lives? But all Cas knew about him was that he abandoned family and he wasn't going to let him do that to Dean or let Tristan experience it in the first place.

"I'm sorry that I yelled." Dean leaned into Castiel's touch as he tickled his fingers across Dean scruff. 

"It's fine babe. I would have reacted the same way." Dean never yelled, unless his family was in danger. So it worried the omega that may be the reason he got so angry at John, He knew nothing about this man and he just shows up and upsets his usually calm mate. "Dean?" The alpha had gone quiet and Castiel looked down to see that he had fallen asleep. He must of been so worn out. Between work, the news about his brother having a child and his estranged father showing up out of the blue. Dean was too big to move and to be honest Castiel didn't want to move him. When he tried the alpha whined in his sleep and the two ended up sleeping on the couch.

Castiel woke up to see Dean still in his lap, arms wrapped around Tristan as he laid flat on his back. A sleepy smile crossed Castiel's face at the sight. Tristan must of climbed on his father in the middle of the night, clearly aware that Dean was upset. He was such a sweet and smart kid, he always knew how people felt and even though he didn't know why Dean was upset, he just knew that he was.

"Dean." Castiel shook his mate lightly and Dean eased his eyes open.

"Morning." Dean smiled, lifting his head up to see the source of a weight he felt on his chest. "When did he come in here?"

"Must have been right after we fell asleep, he knew you were upset Dean." With much effort both men shifted, Dean gently slinging Tristan over his shoulder to carry him to his bedroom. When Dean returned, he smiled as Castiel handed him a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked as Dean finished his coffee.

"I'm fine Babe." Dean smiled at how thoughtful his mate was.

"Why don't you go take a shower? Sam is going to come get Tristan in an hour and Bobby is watching the garage." 

"What?" Dean looked up in surprise, Castiel had disappeared for maybe five minutes after he made Dean his coffee and he had wondered what his mate was doing.

"Its just going to be me and you today." Castiel smiled as he packed Tristan and overnight bag to go to Sam's. Dean stood up from the kitchen chair, knocking a sippy cup from Cas's hand as he pulled his mate into a kiss.

"You are so amazing." Dean backed Cas into the counter and started nibbling at his neck. 

"D-Dean stop." Castiel laughed out as Dean's scruff tickled his neck. "I-haha-I have to pack Tristan's bag." Minutes later Cas was out of breath and a knock was heard through the door. "That must be Sam."

Not two seconds after opening the door Tristan was bolting down the hall and pouncing his uncle. "Uncle Sam!"

"Hey kiddo!" Sam scooped his nephew up, flinging him into the air a few times and making Castiel admittedly nervous with each fling into the air. "You're getting better at saying my name." The child nodded eagerly.

"Uh huh. Daddy has been teaching me." Tristan turned to smile at Dean. Once Tristan was packed and hooked to his uncle's leg, Castiel moved to his mate, who was sitting on the couch watching that doctor drama that he swore up and down that he didn't love. 

"Hnnn baaabe." Dean moaned out as Castiel rubbed his shoulders from behind the couch. All this stress, work Dean was more tense than believable to most people.

"What do you want to do with our free time?" 

"Can we have sex?" Dean looked up and upside down smile formed across his face. Ever since Tristan, sex hadn't been off the table but it certainly hadn't been as frequent, with the exception of Castiel's heats when their son stayed with his uncles.

"Oh hell yes." Castiel leaned over the couch placing an upside down kiss on his mate's lips.

"D-Dean." Castiel whined as Dean dove his tongue inside him, hands pushing the omega's legs to his chest to get better access to his hole. Dean responded to Castiel's whine with a deep thrust of his tongue, tasting his sweet omega. 

"Mnnn, yes babe?" Dean licked his lips, running a thumb over Castiel's twitching entrance.

"Quit teasing me." Castiel huffed, fingers digging into the mattress. Dean had been at this for about twenty minutes, enjoying every moan and whine that escaped his mate's throat.

"No way. I never get to tease you like this anymore." Castiel gasped as Dean slipped in two fingers in, slick easing the way. After a few minutes of searching, three fingers grazed Castiel's prostate and the omega arched off the bed. Dean gently pressed his mate back down, Castiel giving a sigh when he sank back down on Dean's fingers. "God Cas, you feel so fucking good." Dean slid his fingers in and out slowly, relishing in the warmth of his mate as he stroked himself.

"Dean I'm all for foreplay, but would you just fuck me already?" Castiel breathed out, his dick leaking precum against his stomach as Dean teased his prostate again. Dean smirked as he gave another torturous stroke against the sweet spot before pulling his fingers free. Castiel gave a contented moan when his mate finally sank into him, Dean's eyes fluttering at his lover's warmth. Castiel's legs wrapped around Dean's back, pulling him closer and deeper. Dean rocked his hips gently, lips ghosting over Cas's as his lover moaned into his mouth. 

"Fuck." Dean groaned, pressing his forehead to Cas's as he slid deep into his mate. 

"Harder." Castiel demanded. Dean had learned two things as they passed years together. One was that Cas was bossy in bed and two that he had moods where he just wanted to be fucked until he was unable to stand. Dean complied with the request, pistoning into his lover as fast as he could, Castiel giving out choppy moans as he locked his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer. "Fuck. Fuck." Castiel cursed as Dean's knot pushed past the tight ring of muscle, cumming onto his stomach as Dean locked himself inside. 

"Haha losing some vitality there babe?" Dean teased as he continued to thrust, his orgasm fast approaching.

"I'm only twenty four, shut ah-" Castiel moaned as Dean hit his over stimulated prostate. Two thrusts later Dean tied himself to his mate, collapsing on top of him, earning an irritated grunt, Dean was so freaking heavy.

"Fuck I love you." Dean sighed out, voice rough from panting and moaning.

"Says the guy who just got laid." Castiel rolled his eyes, a smirk forming on his face. 

"Shut up, you know for a fact that I love you." Dean mumbled into Castiel's shoulder, too tired to move. He was almost sure his age was catching up with him, he felt like such an old man lately.

"I know you do Dean." Castiel whispered into his alpha's hair, fingers trailing from Dean's neck down his spine.

"Oh my god, that feels so good." Dean arched as much as he could while still tied to Castiel. 

"Do you feel better?" Castiel asked as he continued to ghost his fingers along Dean's spine.

"Loads." Dean mumbled sleepily.

"I'm glad." Castiel kissed Dean's head and he felt his alpha's weight increase. "Oh no big guy. You can't fall asleep on _and_ in me." Dean managed to make it another few minutes before his knot went down, pulling out of Castiel and immediately spooning him into his arms. Dean mumbled a sleepy "Thank you." as he pressed his chest to Castiel's back and drifted off. Castiel was glad he was able to cheer Dean up, seeing his mate sad, angry any kind of upset made Castiel upset himself. He never wanted to see his mate hurt, physical or otherwise. Concerning John Winchester, he had hurt Dean and father or not, Castiel wasn't going to let John keep hurting him.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed since John returned. He stopped by the garage often, Dean supposedly too busy to talk to him every time. Dean was busy, too busy enjoying his life to let John fuck it up. When their mother died John took up gambling, drinking and all manner of habits kids shouldn't be around. He seriously doubted that his father had changed, even a decade later. His presence put Dean in a foul mood, he just wanted John to leave.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean howled as he cut his hand open on the car he was working on. There was a deep gash in his palm and blood was practically pouring from it. He rarely ever got injured at work, he wanted to blame it on his wrist injury from a few years ago but he knew it was his father's presence distracting him.

"Freaking idjit." Bobby sighed, first aid kit hooked under his arm. Bobby was supposedly "retired." The shop was in Dean's name but still twice a week he came to help Dean. Ash and Garth, Dean's employees knew fairly good amount about cars but that would only be helpful if they ever showed up.

"Your father got you that riled up?" Bobby asked as he bandaged over the deep gash on Dean's palm.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean winced as Bobby purposefully pulled the bandage too tight. If there was anything Bobby didn't put up with was it was Dean being stubborn with him.

"Well you need to." Bobby commented as he taped off the gauze. "You know for a fact that I don't like John but he's here and it seems like he's trying to make amends."

"John Winchester doesn't make amends." Dean flexed his hand testing the strength of the bandaging, Bobby always did a good job. When they were younger Dean and Sam fought all the time, John was right about one thing. Multiple alphas in one house was stressful but Dean loved his brother and always helped bandage him up. "I don't trust him Bobby. What if Tristan starts to like him and he just disappears and breaks my son's heart?"

"Didn't you say he bit john?"

"He did." Dean smiled, secretly proud of his son. "But If I let that bastard into our life he could screw everything up. He always does."

"Well his number is on your desk and the name of the motel he's staying at. Next time speak to your father."

"I _am_ speaking to my father." Dean huffed and Bobby slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"He might be a moron and he may have screwed up Dean but calm down for two fucking seconds." Bobby clinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Look Dean I don't want you  
to have to talk to him again either, but he's just going to keep coming back to the shop." Dean sighed when he knew Bobby was right. Maybe he needed closure or maybe he needed to tell his dad to fuck off once and for all. Either would work but he preferred the second option.

"I'll see what Cas thinks." Deans looked thoughtfully at his hand. Other than Bobby or Sam, Cas's opinion was one of the few that he admired and respected. Not to mention that letting John back in would affect his mate and son too, so they had some say for sure.

* * *

Dean came home beaten and worn out, a smile instantly forming on his face when he walked into the living room.

"Higher Daddy! Higher!" Tristan cheered as he was flung into the air. Castiel was on his back in the living room floor, repeatedly flinging Tristan in the air. "Higher! I want to be superman!" Dean's heart fluttered at the sight, he was the happiest he ever been since finding Cas and now nothing made him happier than seeing the family he had built. Ever since having their son Cas was like a mother hen, better with kids than Dean would have expected and their son loved his Daddy beyond words. 

"Having fun?" Dean leaned in the doorway, Castiel nearly dropping Tristan in surprise.

"Daddy!" Tristan rushed to Dean, latching to his leg. "I missed you. Can I go to with you next time?" 

"Maybe when you're older." Dean ruffled his son's hair, four was a little young to be around a dangerous garage. Cas rose from the floor, leaning up to kiss his mate and grabbing his injured hand and the alpha winced.

"What happened?" Castiel lifted Dean's hand to see the bandage wrapped around it.

"I got hurt at work, I'm okay." Dean smiled, looking down at Tristan who was wrapped around his leg. "Can you put him to bed? I don't think I can with my hand. I need to talk to you when you get back, in our room." Castiel gave a questioning look before nodding and taking the whining toddler to bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Castiel asked as he layed in their bed patting for Dean to lay with him. The alpha stripped down to his boxers snuggling up to Cas's chest to let him rub his hair. 

"Bobby wants me to give Dad a chance." Dean sighed, leaning into his omega's touch as fingers trailed down his neck. To be honest he didn't want to even think about it but Bobby always had some reason for what he did so Dean was thinking it over. "What do you think?"

"I think I don't like him." Castiel bit out. "I think he hurt you and I don't want him to hurt Tristan." He had never seen Dean that uncomfortable and he despised it. So Cas felt the way Dean did, that put the alpha at ease. "But..." Castiel paused. "I think you need to at least find out where he's been. I'd give anything to even know where my father is, he might even be dead i don't know." And just like that Cas made him feel guilty, Dean had completely forgot that Cas didn't even know his father and here he was refusing his own.

"I'll ask him out to lunch tomorrow." Dean sighed.

"Why dont you call him now?" Castiel stopped carding through his mates hair.

"Because." Dean shifted, rolling on top of his mate and placing a gentle kiss on Cas's lips that took his breath away. "I'm going to be too busy making love to you." Dean peppered kisses along Cas's neck and the omega giggled under the attention. Dean loved his family, Cas and everything he had he didn't want to have to think about John until tomorrow.

* * *

 "I'm surprised that you invited me to lunch." John commented before taking a sip of his beer. Dean had brought his father to his favorite burger joint at Bobby's behest that he get his "stubborn ass." to the diner.

"Not as surprised as me." Dean looked out the window, imagining being anywhere but here. "So dad..." John looked up from his plate. "I have to ask, why did you leave?" Dean was trying to be civil, trying.

"I told you Dean. I couldn't handle you both, i'll admit i was a coward but i stand by my decision." Dean was suddenly regretting the chance he was giving his dad. Talking like he was the first ever parent with more than one alpha kid, thats such bullshit but its the kind of bullshit John Winchester would use to get out of responsibility.

"Did you have to leave for ten fucking years?!" Dean shouted rising from his booth, the entire diner turned their attention to him. Dean blushed in embarrassment before sitting back down.

"I know but to be honest Dean I knew Bobby would raise you better." Humility, that was unexpected. "Life isn't that bad Dean. You have a mate, a family and son and a nephew on the way. I understand if you don't believe me, but I am happy for you." 

Dean let his guard down a little, maybe he was being a jerk. "Dad how did you really know about Sam's kid?" He didn't believe for one second Bobby told John.

"I came to the shop hoping Bobby would help me find you. Sam was there holding hands with a pregnant omega and i just put two and two together. Sam reacted very differently than you did. He was actually pretty civil with me and even hugged me." Dean was frozen in pure shock, Sam was old enough to remember what John was like, a hug seriously? "Sam is doing as i expected, i always knew he was a smart kid but i didn't expect you to _just_ be a mechanic the rest of your life." as if on cue John was insulting him, Dean knew he couldn't change.

"Well this has been fun." Dean growled, ripping a ten from his pocket and slamming it on the table. "There, we talked." He can't believe he gave John a chance, maybe he was taking it a little personal but ten years of anger can do that to you.

* * *

Dean rushed to Sam's house, practically flinging the Impala into the driveway. He was still pissed but he needed to talk to Sam, John was his father too, a shitty father who sam hugged.

"Hey Dean-o." Gabriel answered the door after a few knocks, cradling his now prominent stomach. Gabriel was close, he only had a few weeks left.

"Is Sam home?" Dean leaned in the doorway before Gabriel motioned for him to come inside.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Sam looked up from his laptop. Sam's office was pristine he was always more organized than Dean, except when it came to the Impala. Sam was typing away, presumably working on a case.

"You saw dad?!" Dean raised his voice, Sam made no mention of it at dinner the night John came over.

"Dean what are you-"

"Don't lie to me Sam." Dean growled. The younger Winchester sighed as he stood up from his desk.

"I saw dad at the garage. Gabe wanted to tell Bobby that he was going to be a grandfather again. I heard dad call out to me and he...hugged me, i hugged him back."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! The man abandoned you when you were fourteen and you just hug him! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I know how you feel about dad, he asked me not to tell you. He's my father Dean. Dad was never perfect so don't pretend that you are!" A look flashed across Dean's face of complete shock and Sam immediately regretted his words, "Dean im sorry i didnt mean to-" 

"You know what Sam? Be happy with Dad, he can be around your family but I'm sure as hell not going to let him around mine." Dean slammed the office door shut behind him, rushing home to the calming arms of his mate, all Dean wanted was for Cas to hold him, calm him down and make everything alright.

Once Dean arrived home a car he didn't recognize was in the driveway. "Cas?" Dean opened the door, laughing heard from the living room. He was too shocked to be pissed, John was sitting in the floor with Tristan, trying to show him how to do a coin trick. Cas was sitting on the couch, a careful eye kept on his son but otherwise relaxed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean growled, Tristan looked up at his father in alarm. "I-I mean, dad why are you here?" The last thing Dean wanted his son to think was that he was some kind of monster, ever since John showed up Dean's been so angry that it terrified even him sometimes.

"I wanted to talk to Castiel and actually meet Tristan." John answered.

"Tristan buddy can you help Cas with dinner?" Cas gave Dean a knowing look and ushered their son to the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry, was there something about our earlier conversation that may have hinted that I wanted you in my home?" Dean growled, John getting to his feet and approaching his son. "Why are you really here? Why are you risking hurting my son like this? Why do you want to play perfect family all of a sudden?" Dean had a stream of questions over the past decade but these questions took priority.

"I can't tell you Dean, I'm sorry." John sighed, pushing past Dean to go to the door. Wow. Lying, secrets, and insults. Yup, John Winchester to a tee. Once John was gone Dean went to the kitchen to see Tristan had made a mess trying to cook dinner. He wanted to confront Cas about why he just let John in their house and let them play with their son. Dinner went by slowly, the heavy vibe in the air only got worse when Tristan innocently brought up John.

"Grandpa was nice." Tristan commented and Dean dropped his fork.

"Thats nice." Dean answered, a fooling fake smile crossed his face, dinner finally passed and Tristan was in bed. 

"Why did you let him in the house?" Dean leaned against the counter while Cas did the dishes. 

"Because it's my house and my son too Dean." Castiel answered, eyes locked to the sink.

"I thought you didn't like him." 

"I don't but I don't have a father Dean and he's nice to Tristan maybe you should give him a chance." 

"He is hiding something. Please Cas, I-I'll try to meet in the middle. Just please don't let him in the house without me home okay?" Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind, nuzzling Cas's mating mark. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or our son."

"Okay." Castiel answered, eyes still locked to the sink arms motionless in the water.

"I love you." Dean mumbled into his mate's shoulder. "I'm sorry ive been so unreasonable lately." 

"It's okay, I love you you too." Castiel leaned back onto his mate's chest. Dean really hoped he wasn't regretting his decision to trust John but he trusted Cas and hoped he was right.

 


	4. Chapter 4

John visited once a week, Cas only letting him in when Dean was home as promised. He was surprisingly kind to Tristan, asked him if he was excited about school next year and actually took the time to know his grandson. After John's visit, Tristan was sitting on the floor with Dean watching TV when Cas came out of the shower in just a pair of sleep pants.

"Grandpa was nice, he said he taught you about cars." Tristan looked up at Dean, as if he was trying to put his grandfather in good light for him. He knew that Dean didn't like John, he didnt know why but like most good kids he wanted everyone to get along.

"He did." Dean nodded, still not willing to open on the subject. John had been really nice to Tristan, Dean admitted that. However he was still bitter that John wanted to be family to Tristan now but didn't want to be a father to him and Sam ten years ago.

"Will you teach me?" Tristan leaned his head back, looking up at his father.

"Of course sweetheart, when you're older." The four year old pouted, Dean was always saying 'when you're older'.

"Come here kiddo." Castiel stepped forward, picking Tristan up and slinging him onto his bare hip. "Daddy just doesn't want you to get hurt okay? Working with cars is dangerous." Tristan continued to pout, eyes flicking to Cas's shoulder. His eyes locked to the mating mark between Cas's neck and shoulder, he had seen it before but never asked about it.

"How did you get hurt?" Tristan trailed his tiny fingers over the mating mark and Castiel laughed. 

"I'm not hurt baby it just...shows that I belong to daddy and that he loves me very very much." Castiel smiled at his mate, Dean smiled back.

"Will I get one when I'm older?" Tristan asked innocently, a flash of fear crossed both Dean and Castiel's face. Cas's biggest fear in the world was that Tristan would present as an omega. Castiel would never let anything that happened to him happen to Tristan. He and Dean would protect their son as promised but being an omega only doubled the danger and Cas worried about Tristan enough already.

"No sweetheart, I hope not." Castiel kissed his son's head and held him close. The four year old gave a questioning look, confused at his father's words.

"Daddy I can't breathe..." Tristan gasped out as Cas squeezed him a little too tight.

"Sorry, do you wanna go play in your room? I need to talk to Dean." Tristan nodded, kissing his father's cheek before crawling down and rushing to his room.

"Cas, I'm sure he won't be an omega." Dean watched as his mate paced in the living room, biting his knuckle, an old habit Dean couldn't break him of. The beatings, living without an alpha and the danger that it presented was astronomical. Even if Tristan presented as a teen and it was illegal to mate a minor, he still worried. Tristan didn't stop being his son at eighteen either, so if he presented as an omega Cas was going to worry for the rest of his life.

"There's no way to know that Dean. I know he's only four but what if he presents early? There was a story online about an omega that presented in sixth grade. _sixth grade_ , Dean." Castiel was pacing faster, clearly too worried to listen to his mate. Kids were presenting younger and younger, Dean was seventeen when he presented and Cas was fifteen.

"Babe." Dean halted his mate, pulling him into his arms, he felt tears form against his shirt. "It'll be years before he presents, I promised you before he was born that I would protect him no matter what." Castiel sobbed into Dean's shirt, gentling shushing from his mate as Dean stroked his hair. Nothing calmed him like Dean's hands, they were so strong and they made Castiel feel safe. He wouldn't say he had become weaker since meeting Dean but he had let his feelings come out a lot more. When he was on his own he bottled everything up, angry all the time. Now he was happy, he worried and he was afraid.

"You're right. We have our hands full with John, this is years away." Castiel pulled back, rubbing his eyes dry. "Can we go to bed?" Castiel looked up at his mate, receiving a gentle kiss that instantly calmed to the omega.

"Of course babe." Castiel laughed when deep picked him up princess style and carried them to their room. Dean left to put Trisan to bed, coming back and showering him with affection until his mate couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"Tristan?" Dean walked into a completely dark home. "Cas?" Dean called out, no answer. "Cas!" Dean started to panic, Cas or Tristan always greeted him at the door after work. The house was completely quiet, no voices, no laughter, nothing. The alpha frantically searched through the house, no sign of his mate or son. "Cas!" Dean screamed again, darting to the living room and widening his eyes at the state of it. A lamp had been knocked over, tristans toybox flipped and a splatter of what smelled like Cas's blood across the white carpet in the house.

"Cas!" Dean flinched when he felt a hand on his back.

"Dean?" It was Cas, completely fine, but a worried look on his face as he studied his alpha. Dean looked around, he was in their room, in bed and sweating like crazy. A dream, a horrible dream. He had bolted up in his sleep, burying his head in his knees before coming up for air. "Are you okay?"Castiel wiped some sweat from Dean's forehead. He noticed Dean thrashing in his sleep lately but this was the first time he woke up screaming and sweating.

"Yeah." Dean ran his fingers through his matted hair. "It was just a nightmare." Cas pulled Dean to his chest, wiping away more of the sweat from his neck.

"What happened?" Dean used to never have nightmares, ever since John showed up the nightmares got worse.

"You and Tristan were missing, and the living room was covered...with your blood." Dean sighed and Castiel's breath hitched. Dean never told him the details of his dreams, he didn't want to worry his mate. So the fact Dean was telling him now must mean something.

"I'm fine Dean. Tristan is fine. Nothing is going to happen to us." Castiel kissed his mate's head and he felt Dean relax in his arms. "Go to sleep babe, I'm right here." A few minutes later Dean became heavier, falling asleep in his mate's arms. 

The next day Dean went to work at Cas's urging. "We'll be fine." he reassured his mate with a kiss before sending him off to work.

"Tristan." Cas addressed his son who was playing on the floor with a toy car the same model and year as Dean's. Tristan always love the Impala, every time Dean went out, even if it was just to get gas or pick up milk, Tristan insisted on going with him just to ride in the Impala. "What do you think of John?

"He's okay" Tristan answered without looking up from his toy. "He's nice, but daddy doesn't like him."

"Dean has his reasons. But _you_ like him?" The only reason Castiel was letting John around is that Tristan seemed to like him and he wanted to give his son everything he wanted. John was his grandfather, he at least deserved a chance.

"I guess." Tristan mumbled, running the car along the coffee table.

Castiel heard a knock at the door, it was about the time Dean came home but why would he knock? Tristan rushed to the door to greet his father. He stepped backwards into Castiel's sight and looked at him, a terrified look across his face. "Daddy?" Tristan addressed Cas. The tone in his child's voice was worry and Cas rushed to the door. There were two men standing at it and neither looked too friendly. One was a large, middle aged, darker skinned man in a suit and another man wearing a similar suit that looked about in his early sixties with pure white thinning hair. The older man was all smiles, fake smiles, and the darker man had a scowl that made a shiver that ran down Castiel's spine. 

"Can I help you?" Castiel pulled his son close, a protective arm wrapped around him. He could smell that both men were alphas and that put him on edge. He still didn't trust alphas, not after Michael and Lucifer.

"Hello I'm Zachariah, This is my associate Raphael." The older man addressed Castiel  "Is John Winchester here?" 

"Um no. This is his son's house, um my mate." Castiel spoke without thinking. "Why are you looking for John?" Neither Dean nor John had mentioned these men before and it made Castiel suspicious.

"We are...friends of his. We heard John was in town and we wanted to see him." Castiel didn't believe for one second that these were friends of John's. Any story Dean had told Cas about John was that he knew some unsavory characters and got into messes a lot but there was no way these guys were friends.

"He's not here, I don't know where he's staying." That was a lie. He knew that John was booked at an extended stay motel, Dean still not willing to let John stay in their home. Even though he didn't care much for John, Castiel felt it wasn't his place to give his location to shifty strangers. 

"Okay." Zachariah smiled but didn't seem to believe him. "Give me a call next time you see him." he handed Castiel a business card before nodding for Raphael to follow him out the door. Castiel locked the door behind them, telling Tristan not to answer the door again as he rushed to his bedroom to grab the gun Dean kept hidden in their closet. When Dean was a child, John would take him to the shooting range and Dean had always had a gun since then. Dean kept a Taurus PT92 handgun, Castiel had never seen him use it but Dean felt his family to be safer with it in the house. Castiel returned with the gun in hand and there was no car in the driveway both men appeared to be gone. He saw the Impala pull up in the driveway a couple minutes later, Castiel lowered the gun and sighed in relief. Once Dean entered the house he spotted Cas in the kitchen, gun in hand.

"Cas...why do you have my gun?" Dean gave a cautious step forward like he was worried that his mate was going to shoot him.

Castiel's eyes flicked to the gun then to Tristan. "Honey, go to your room, I need to talk to daddy about what just happened." Tristan nodded and rushed to his room.

"What do you mean 'what just happened' Cas?" Dean gently took the gun from his mate and Castiel was shaking a bit. 

"Two men came by just before you got home. They were looking for John. I got scared after they left and I grabbed the gun."

"Did they hurt you? Did they hurt Tristan?" Dean's eyes were frantic a mix of concern and anger in his voice.

"No they just asked where John was. I-I told them that I didn't know." Castiel gasped as Dean pulled him into a hug, nearly squeezing all the air out of his mate.

"I'm so glad that you're both okay." Dean loosened a little when he heard Cas gasping for air. "I knew my dad was up to something. I'll ask Sam to come over to keep an eye on you and Tristan. I'm talking to my father tomorrow. " Dean was being surprisingly calm or so it seemed, but Cas noticed the growl that rumbled in his mate's throat. "I knew that bastard was going to fuck things up."

"Dean what if they come back? What if they hurt our son?" The fear in Castiel's voice was unmistakable and the omega shivered. Castiel used to be fearless but now that he had a family, them getting hurt was terrifying.

Dean pulled back, pulling Cas's face to his. "I'm not going to let them hurt you or our son. I don't know what is going on but I'm going to find out." Dean calmed his mate with a deep kiss that settled the omega's nerves. He knew John was bad news, he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this boring? I can't tell if this is boring, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean called John the next day, there was no answer. After getting sent to voicemail multiple times he sped to the motel. He was pissed that his father was potentially putting his own family in danger and he wanted answers. He wasn't at the motel, all his junk but no John. "Son of a bitch!" Dean kicked a chair and sent it flying across the room.

"When was the last time you saw John?" Castiel addressed Sam, who was sitting in the kitchen with him drinking coffee. Gabriel and Tristan were playing in the living room, Tristan asking questions about the baby and when it was due.

"A week ago." Sam sat his cup down. "Dad came to see how Gabriel was doing and how the baby was."

"Did he say anything strange?" Castiel inquired further, John must have let something slip.

"He said...that he needed money. That mom owed some debts before she died and that the collectors were coming to him. Dad's a drifter, he doesn't have any money and he-"

"Came to his rich lawyer son." Castiel finished. He didn't believe that any of that debt was Mary's, he was sure that it was all John's from what Dean had told him about his father. "Sam, I know you want to trust John, he's your father, but he could be putting both of our families in danger. Think of Dean, Bobby, Gabe, Tristan, your unborn child."

Sam mulled it over in his head before speaking. "And you Cas. You're family too." Sam smiled and Castiel smiled back. "I shouldn't have been so blind, I knew what dad was like and I...I should have listened to Dean from the start."

"It's not your fault. I know what it's like to go without a father, I don't blame you for wanting yours back." Sam gave an appreciative smile at Cas's words.

"Thanks Cas, you're like a brother to me. Behind Dean of course." Sam laughed out and Castiel laughed with him.

"I hate to interrupt the happy warm fuzzy moment but Sam, speaking of dads." Gabriel was standing in the doorway of the kitchen clutching his swollen stomach, a pained look on his face.

"Gabe are you? I mean-" Sam was frozen to his chair, unsure of what to do.

"I'm-ngh-I'm pretty freaking sure Sammy." Gabriel leaned against the door frame, Tristan hurrying to try and hold him up.

"Uncle is having a baby!"

"Oh shit!" Sam scrambled for his keys. "Dammit where are my keys?! Cas call Dean!" Sam ushered his mate out of the house and into the car, Castiel and Tristan trailing behind. Once on the way to the hospital Castiel called Dean.

_"Cas? Are you all right?"_

"Im fine but-"

_"Thank god. Dad wasn't at the motel. I don't know where he is."_

"Dean listen, Gabe-"

_"I dont know where the bastard went, maybe the trouble went with him."_

"DEAN!" Castiel yelled into the phone, his mate finally quiet. "Gabriel is in labor!"

_"What?"_

"We are on our way to the hospital."

 _"O-Okay. Is he okay? Is Sam okay?"_ Dean stuttered, he hadn't been this flustered since Cas went into labor.

"I'm-ngh-fine Dean-o!" Gabriel yelled from the back seat, trying to breathe.

 _"Okay, see you guys soon."_ Dean hung up.

Gabriel was immediately rushed to the delivery room, his huge husband by his side. Dean arrived nearly half an hour later to see Cas and Tristan in the waiting room. Tristan was playing with the toys provided by the hospital, Cas sitting across the room as he watched his son.

"Is Gabriel okay?" Dean sat beside his mate, Castiel instantly laying his head on Dean's shoulder.

"He's fine, Sam's with him. He did the same thing you did when I was in labor."

"Couldn't find his keys?"

"Yep." Castiel smiled.

"He's really beautiful." Dean watched on as Tristan played, waving when he saw Dean before returning to the toys.

"He is. I'm glad to have him, to have you." Castiel lifted his head, eyes locked with Dean's as his mate pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Me too babe." Dean smiled, kissing Castiel again.

"Gross guys, i don't want to see my brother make out." It was Sam, standing over them and sweating like he had just won a race.

"Is the baby okay?" Dean looked up.

"She's fine. You guys wanna meet my daughter?"

"I do! I do!" Tristan came up behind his uncle. The three men smiled, Cas picking up Tristan and headed to gabes room with the brothers.

"Shes pretty." Tristan commented, standing on a chair to get better access to the baby. She had Sam's dark brown hair and Gabriel's bright golden eyes. Gabriel himself looked a mess, his shaggy blonde hair matted and sweaty and he looked like he hadn't slept in years. But he hadn't stopped smiling, not for one second since they came in there.

"Thank you." Gabe smiled. "Her name is Mary."

Dean looked over at Sam, who was standing on the other side of the hospital bed. "Mom?"

"Uh yeah." Sam scratched his head. "I hope it doesn't upset you its just...Mom will never get to meet her and I figured in some way at least she's connected to her."

"Its fine Sammy." Dean smiled. "Can i hold her?"

"She's gorgeous." Dean smiled at his niece. She stared at her uncle with interest, seeming like she was trying to decide if she liked him or not. Dean's heart leapt a bit when the infant gave a long yawn. He laughed not knowing if she found him boring or that being born was just exhausting.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Dean felt a tug at his pants leg and looked down to see his son grinning up at him.

"What is it baby?" Dean smiled at the curious four year old.

"I want a sister!" Tristan exclaimed, big blue eyes going into puppy dog mode. Dean flashed a curious look at Castiel who was standing across the hospital bed with a blush and a _'I don't know'_ look across his face.

"I uh...think that's up to Cas buddy." Dean answered with an obvious hesitancy in his voice. The child shot a questioning look to Castiel and waited for an answer.

"Maybe." Castiel smiled at his son. Another pup was something he wasn't against but Tristan was a handful already.

"Dean, can I hold my daughter for a second?" Sam interjected the conversation, tapping Dean on the shoulder.

"Uh yeah sorry Sammy." Dean handed Mary over and looked at Cas smiling. About an hour later Bobby showed up to meet the new arrival. Once he arrived Cas, Dean and Tristan left. The car was silent the ride home, everyone worn out from being at the hospital and Tristan passed out in the back seat.

"Do you want another?" Dean asked his mate, eyes locked to the road. There was a hesitant inflection in Dean's voice. Tristan was an accident, it didn't mean they loved him any less but they had never tried to have a pup before.

For a second Castiel didn't answer, he was completely surprised by the question. "I dunno." Castiel looked back at Tristan who was snoring a bit. "Do you?" Castiel turned to his mate as they pulled into the driveway.

"Maybe. It wouldn't be the worst idea in the world." Dean answered as he climbed out of the car and retrieved Tristan from the back seat.

Castiel gave it a little thought before answering. "Lets wait until he's in school at least." Dean nodded in agreement as Castiel grabbed his keys and unlocked the front door.

"Hey babe."

Castiel looked up to see Dean in the living room doorway, Tristan presumably in bed.

"Yeah?" Castiel answered, noticing an obvious distraction in his mate's voice.

"I was thinking...about dad." Dean sighed, clearly conflicted about the conversation. He sat down next to Castiel, burying his face into his hands.

"Oh." 

"Mary got me thinking. Whoever was after dad could have hurt you and Tristan. He could have hurt Sam's family too. I don't know where he went but what if Tristan asks for him now? What if what ever trouble he brought didn't go with him? What if-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips, the omega held him there for a moment before releasing him.

"Dean listen to me. Yes, Tristan likes him but he's only four, chances are he will forget John as he gets older." Castiel was hoping these words were some comfort to his mate. Where ever John went, he's gone and i doubt whoever was looking for him is still around." Dean seemed to untense at Castiel's words and leaned his head into his omega's shoulder.

"I know it's messed up to say because he's my father and all but I'm glad he's gone." Dean sighed as Castiel wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer.

"I know Dean. It's okay." Castiel stroked Dean's sandy hair in an attempt to comfort him. "You don't have to apologize. I know I told you to give John a chance and you did, I'm proud of you for that. You know for a fact i have trust issues but..." Castiel paused "I wanted you to at least try, I tried to trust him but no real damage was done and he's gone." Castiel pulled Dean's face to his "Come on, it's been a long day, lets go to bed." Castiel nuzzled his mates neck, yelping when Dean swept him up in his arms and headed to their bedroom.

"You're right babe." Dean smiled a he carried Castiel down the hall. "There's no point in worrying. Thanks Cas." 

"No problem." Castiel kissed his mate's cheek as Dean kicked their bedroom door shut behind them.

* * *

 John had been missing for two weeks, neither Winchester brother bothered to look for him. Sam was occupied with Gabriel and a newborn pup (which to him was the same exhausting animal) and Dean just didn't care where his father was. Things in the house returned to normal, no more John, no more shifty strangers stopping by. The only abnormality in the house was Cas's heat was three days early.

"This means a lot to me Bobby, taking Tristan on such short notice." Dean handed Bobby Tristan's bag, the older man slung it over his shoulder. Normally Sam would watch Tristan during Cas's heats but he was so busy being a new dad. Bobby was meant to watch Tristan anyway but originally not for another three days.

"S'alright. Sam's got his hands full with Mary. It's not uncommon for an omega's heats to be a little early. It's usually when something is worrying them." For a beta Bobby knew a lot about omegas, his deceased wife being one. Bobby practically had to fight every alpha on the planet to get  her. Usually a beta and omega don't mix well but Bobby and Karen were one of those rare special cases, soul mates at first sight. Dean used to be jealous of Bobby as a kid but he had that with Cas now and couldn't be more grateful for it.

Tristan appeared from his room carrying his favorite stuffed wolf, he favored it because he said it reminded him of Dean. Tristan said wolves were big and strong, just like his daddy.

"Ready to go?" Bobby questioned his grandson, cocking his head towards the door.

"Uh huh." Tristan nodded. "Grandpa will you carry him?" Tristan handed the wolf to Bobby before waiting for an answer. He turned to Dean, wrapping his arms as high around Dean as he could. "Bye daddy." Tristan snuggled his father. 

"Bye sweet heart." Dean patted his son's hair. He didn't like sending Tristan away during Cas's heats, but he certainly enjoyed his alone time with his mate. Tristan had once asked why he stayed with his uncles so much. Dean wasn't sure how to explain to a toddler that it's because it was when Cas was the horniest and his heat needed to be attended to or he would be uncomfortable, sometimes in pain. Dean opted to tell his son that sometimes Cas got sick and he had to take care of him for a few days, it was a good enough innocent white lie. He felt a little guilty at first but decided it was a better alternative to "So I can screw Cas."

Once Tristan and Bobby were gone Dean retreated to his bedroom. Castiel was writhing on slick soaked blankets, clearly frustrated with his heat.

"Haha Cas, a little horny are we?" Dean leaned in the doorway, a smug smirk spread across his face. He liked to tease Cas sometimes, get his feisty little omega riled up.

"Dean if you don't get over here right this second, I'm coming over there and fucking _you_ instead." Castiel growled, rutting against the sheets. Castiel's heats made him two things, bitchy and extremely horny. Dean chuckled at the thought of Cas topping, his mate was a power bottom sure but the thought of him topping made Dean laugh and almost blush.

"Easy babe, I'm coming." Dean pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor and quickly followed by his jeans. Castiel was still writhing on the bed as Dean approached, he was drenched in sweat despite having on only a pair of boxer briefs and one of Dean's t-shirts. "Geez Cas, this one is intense huh?" Dean ran a rough but gentle hand under Cas's shirt and up his spine. Castiel's heats varied from a fairly simple "I'm horny" to "Oh god Dean please fuck me, i'm going insane." This one was more the second one. 

"Come on Cas, let's get you out of these." Dean slid the shirt over Castiel's head, quickly followed by the slick-stained black boxer briefs. Castiel moaned when Dean flipped him over and began sucking on his mate's neck. Castiel bucked his hips up into Dean, bare erection rubbing against Dean's clothed one and the alpha hissed. "Fuck Cas."

"Too many clothes." Castiel bit out, tugging harshly at Dean's boxers.

"Haha eager babe?" Dean chuckled as Castiel ripped the boxers past Dean's ass and freeing his erection. 

"Damn right I am." Castiel growled as he pulled Dean into a fierce kiss, licking into the roof of his lover's mouth. Castiel used to hate being at the mercy of his heats but ever since he and Dean started sleeping together all his wanted to do was bite, lick and suck any part of Dean he could get to. Castiel's breath hitched when Dean licked and sucked over his mating mark. 

"So Cas, which way do you want this to go? Do you wanna ride or be fucked into the mattress?" The alpha smirked when the body beneath him shivered. Something else Dean had learned over the years was Cas loved dirty talk, something Dean was happy to dish out.

"Mnnn the second one." Castiel purred into Dean's hair.

A few minutes later Castiel whined into the pillow, ass perched high in the air as Dean thoroughly licked his inner walls. "Fuck Cas, you taste so amazing" Dean murmured before returning to Cas's slick covered entrance. Castiel bit his lip when Dean dove his tongue inside, rutting into the mattress below him. 

"Deeean." Castiel whined, gasping as Dean's tongue dove further when he bucked his hips back. "Please." Castiel begged, trying to rock his hips but Dean's hands move to his thighs to keep him firmly in place. The omega whimpered a bit when Dean pulled his tongue away, but was quickly replaced by the head of his dick.

"Ready baby?" Dean leaned in nudging against Castiel's entrance, warm breath on his ear.

"God, fuck yes." Castiel pushed his ass back onto Dean's dick, sinking it halfway in with ease. The alpha let out a grunt and his eyes flashed, quickly seating himself deep inside his mate. He buried his nose in Castiel's shoulder and drank his scent in. Dean never tired of his omega's scent, his arousal, the pure need he felt for Dean. Dean rocked his hips slowly, easing into his omega as his nipped at the mating mark.

"God Cas, you're so beautiful." Dean gasped into his mate's shoulder as Castiel clenched around him. Dean started thrusting hard, Castiel started mumbling nonsense into the pillow under him. Dean could make out "Dean" and "Please, harder" through his mate's moans. Dean sped up, gripping Castiel's hips and pounding into his mate with all the energy he had. Castiel writhed under him, trying his best to push his ass back to meet Dean's fervent thrusts. 

"Dean, Dean. I'm ah-" Castiel came all over the bed only a few thrusts after Dean found his prostate. Castiel became pliant under Dean, riding out his orgasm while Dean's next few thrusts brought him his own and tied them together. Both men fell over, Dean pumping masses of cum inside his mate as he lazily thrusted through his orgasm. For a few minutes the only sound in the room was the heavy panting coming from both men, Dean nuzzled his nose into Cas's shoulder, gasping when Castiel unexpectedly clenched around him, coaxing another generous burst of cum from Dean. Once down from the short second orgasm, Dean broke the silence.

"Cas?" Dean shifter best he could to turn Castiel's face to his.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Castiel could hear the concern in Dean's voice and he smiled.

"I'm fine Dean. Why?"

"Bobby said...that an omega's heat can come early if they are worried or stressed out." Dean buried his face into Castiel's shoulder. "So I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Castiel fell silent, turning his head away from Dean. "Cas you can tell me anything, you know that." Dean nuzzled his mate in reassurance.

"I'm fine Dean, it's just..." Castiel paused. "A lot of stress lately. With John and everything. It's been bothering me, you said his stuff was still at the motel right?" Dean nodded and Castiel continued. "Why did he just up and leave everything he owned? Who was after him and why? The fact that they came here, looking for him means they know we are important to him somehow and I'm...just worried that the trouble is going to end up coming back to us." Dean understood, his mate had been putting up a tough front to be supportive, Castiel was always stubborn.

"Wow babe." Dean sighed, wrapping his arms around Castiel. "Not what I expected after sex. I was expected cuddles and a round two." Castiel smacked Dean's thigh and gave him the _"I'm being serious"_ look. "Listen Cas I know you've been conflicted about this whole thing but don't worry. Everything is fine, you're fine, I'm fine. Don't worry babe, if anything happens, I will protect you and Tristan just like i promised." Dean felt Castiel relax in his arms, a quiet, sleepy "Okay." passed his mate's lips. "Get some sleep Cas. It's gonna be a long heat." Castiel nodded in agreement before bringing Dean's arm under his head to rest on it and drinking in his mate's comforting scent. Dean was probably right, everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a little bit of backstory on bobby, some sex and a new baby! i figured i owed you a break from John's bullshit lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to read the warning and tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to hurt...uh a lot. sorry. *TRIGGERING EVENTS*

The next few weeks were without incident, Gabriel was visiting with Mary while Sam was at court. Mary was growing so fast and so curious for a one month old. Her eyes stayed Gabriel's golden color and a mess of Sam's dark brown hair stuck out and curled in all directions on the baby's head. She was currently laying on a play mat on the floor, an arch of toys hanging over her while Tristan stood crouched over and studied his cousin with interest.

"Tristan starts school in a couple of months doesn't he?" Gabriel addressed Castiel, who's attention was focused on the kids. Castiel realized Gabriel was right, Tristan's fifth birthday was a week before the new school year started, just in time to start Kindergarten.

"Yeah." Castiel sighed, elbow resting on the arm of the couch, cheek resting on his fist. He was going to be so lonely during the day. With Dean already at work eight, sometimes ten hours a day, once Tristan started school for about the same amount hours, Castiel would be alone. "It's going to be so lonely here without him." Castiel voiced his thoughts.

"You could always babysit Mary." Gabriel poked his friend's shoulder.

"Why? What do you do all day Gabe besides eat junk food?" Castiel teased, patting Gabriel's stomach, he has never been as toned as Castiel even before the baby. Gabriel wasn't the least bit offended, as far as he was concerned Gabriel considered himself the sexiest thing on the planet.

"Ouch." Gabriel patted his own stomach, feining feeling insulted.

"Besides, Dean and I might not have much free time soon anyway and the house won't be empty hopefully." Castiel smiled, just a little. It took Gabriel a moment to realize what Castiel meant, his golden eyes lit up.

"Oh my god Cas! Are you pregnant again?" Gabriel's eyes widened and Castiel shushed him, shooting a look at Tristan who was playing with Mary's toys and already trying to get her to speak. He didn't want his son to hear.

"Quiet Gabriel and no." Castiel paused. "But Dean and I are...talking about having another pup." Castiel blushed at the thought. He was happy being a parent, something that he would have never wanted years ago. Hell all he wanted before was to be alone and out on his own, he couldn't imagine life without his family now.

"Thats great news Cas." Gabriel grinned. "Are you hoping for a girl?"

"Uh yeah. Tristan wants a sister remember?" Cas rubbed his neck nervously. "I-I don't know though. I already worry about Tristan being an omega someday. If i have a girl she is going to be an omega regardless...a beta if she's lucky." That was still Cas's biggest fear. Males had three options: alpha, omega or beta. While females physically only allowed them to be an omega or beta. It wasn't very fair and Cas really couldn't fight anatomy but it still worried him. He looked over to see Gabriel's smiled had faltered a bit. "Oh Gabe I'm so sorry...I didn't mean..." Gabriel raised a hand, silencing Castiel.

"Its fine Cas you didn't mean to. Yes theres a chance Mary will be an omega, a big one. But I'm prepared for it. Sam will protect her always, we love her and unlike mine and Sam's fathers' and your mother we won't abandon our child, " There was not a offended or harsh tone in Gabriel's voice mostly concern and seriousness, but no malice. "I know you and Dean will do the same for Tristan, no matter what he presents as." Gabriel gave a warm smile and Castiel relaxed.

"Daddy." Castiel turned to see his son staring up at him curiously, unsure of how long her had been standing there. "What's an omega?" Castiel breath hitched. Five years old, sixteen, forty, Castiel would never be able to answer that question without freezing in front of his son.

"Its what Cas is honey." Gabriel patted his nephew's head. "It's like..." Gabriel paused, unsure of if it was even appropriate to say anything. "It means um...Cas is like Dean's wife." Okay not a good excuse but hey the kid was five, Gabriel hoped for the best.

"Oh okay." Tristan lost interest in the conversation and turned to Cas "Can i spend the night with uncle Sam and Gabriel?"

"Why honey?" Castiel turned to his son, running his fingers through light brown, shaggy hair. 

"Mary said she wanted me to."

"Oh did she?" Castiel cocked an eyebrow, Tristan wore a look of complete seriousness. Even Castiel had little resistance to the big blue puppy eyes his son was giving with him,. "Do you mind Gabe? I don't think he is letting me out of it."

"Sure buddy. Go pack a bag." Gabriel ruffled his nephew's hair. "But hurry Uncle Sam will be here in about twenty minutes." Sam arrived around the time Gabriel said he would clearly worn out from court. He happily agreed to take his nephew home regardless and said he could help with Mary. After the two left Castiel began to straighten up the house, nearly tripping over a toy truck. He laughed it off and continued cleaning, he and Dean had a unexpected night alone and he didnt want to have to worry about cleaning later.

About half an hour later Castiel heard a knock at the door, he dumped a few toys into the toybox and headed to the door. He opened it to a familiar pair, and unwelcome familiar pair. 

"Hello Castiel." A fake smile spread across the man's face.

"Z-Zachariah." Castiel stuttered, backing away from the door. "What are you doing here? And how did you know my name?" Castiel bared his teeth, a strange habit for an omega that he never ridded himself of.

"We've been watching you for weeks Castiel." Zachariah stepped into the house, flanked by Raphael and...Oh god. "our new friend told us as well"

"Hello Little Omega."  Lucifer grinned, prison had been rough on him. He had two new scars on his face across his cheek and he looked more menacing than before, even behind that smile.

"L-Lucifer?" Castiel's eyes darted down the hall. Dean's gun was in their room, in the locked bedside drawer, he had to get to it.

"Where is John?" Zachariah asked in an almost professional manner,.

"Not here, I havent seen John in months" Castiel growled, taking a defensive stance. A father and mated or not he was still very strong and still very fierce. "Now get out of my house."

"I guess we will have to use you to lure him out then." Zachariah cocked his head to Lucifer then Raphael to grab Castiel and the omega bolted, down the hall to his and Dean's bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and jumped at the noise of someone trying to kick it down.

"Key. Key. Where is the key?!" Castiel frantically searched the room for the keys to the locked drawer containing the gun. They had been locking the gun up ever since the first day Tristan could walk. "Got it!" Castiel found it on a keyring in Dean's leather jacket. He scrambled to open the drawer, grabbing the gun just in time for the door to be kicked down.

"Back off!" Castiel aimed the gun, straight and true. His practice with Dean will have hopefully pay off here.

"Castiel" Zachariah approached the omega, stopping in place when Castiel clicked the safety off. He locked eyes with Zachariah, trying to intimidate him out of the house "Grab him." Castiel growled when an arm wrapped around his neck, Lucifer had sneaked around while he was focused on Zachariah, putting the omega in a sleeper hold until the gun fell from the omega's hands and he blacked out.

* * *

 

Castiel woke up with his head hurting, and on an uncomfortable cold surface. "Fuck." A cell, no a cage. He was handcuffed to one of the bars, only one hand free. He was in a basement of some sort. Father time had not been kind to the room. Paint was peeling, mold distinctly covering the wall, the room reeked of piss and the mold that decorated it. An old green poker table rested in the center of the room, a tv that was just playing static next to it and two chairs around it.

"Well hello omega." Lucifer was squatting next to the cage, Castiel yelped in surprise then growled.

"Why the fuck can you just not get the hell out of my life?!" Castiel snarled, attacking the bars of the cage and Lucifer jumped back laughing. 

"Fate i guess." Lucifer shrugged.

"Where am I?" Castiel surveyed the room some more, he couldn't make and distinct sounds other than a train nearby that sounded above, rattling the building a bit.

"Cant tell you that omega." Lucifer grabbed one of the nearby fold up shotty poker chairs and sat backward on it, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "What i can tell you is that you are bait, for john."

"Why am i bait and why are you even here?" Castiel was getting answers as long as he was stuck here. 

"To answer your first question because besides your asshole alpha you count as family to John. He owes the purgatory organization a lot of money. This is the second biggest crime organization in the country, bad move by John. The second is Zachariah pulled me out of jail, said he needed my smarts and muscle and now i work for him. He would have pulled Michael but no thanks to the cops he died in prison" a flash of anger flashed in Lucifer's eyes then settled.

"I haven't seen John in weeks" Castiel leaned against the back of his cage. "I don't know where he is how do you know he will come?"

"He will." Lucifer stood up, pushing the chair back and opening Castiel's cage "But in the meantime, Zachariah said i could do whatever i want to you." Lucifer licked his lips and Castiel growled.

"If you touch me i will rip your fucking throat out." Castiel hissed as Lucifer entered the tall cage.

"You are going to do no such thing." Lucifer pushed Castiel back father against the wall of the cage, pressing himself against the omega.

"Get off me!" Castiel swung his uncuffed arm into Lucifer's back but the alpha had him pinned, Castiel's awkward hits were doing no real damage.

"Did you know omegas who have given birth before have a certain scent?" Lucifer swiped to pin Castiel's free hand and sniffed his neck. "It's different than a virgin omega. It's still very sweet but there's also a tenderness behind it. And it's very fun to destroy." Lucifer growled against Castiel's neck. Castiel whimpered when Lucifer licked up his neck and cried out when Lucifer started tearing at his clothes like they were paper.

"NO!!" Castiel protested, the only thing left on was his t-shirt and he struck the alpha in the face. 

"Shut up!" Lucifer slammed Castiel's head into the bars, rendering the omega dizzy. Castiel gasped when he felt Lucifer forcibly shove two fingers inside him. No, this was not happening No. No. Please. Castiel was trying to blank out everything that was happening to him, Lucifer touching him and dirtying him. Castiel just wanted this to all stop. 

"P-Please. D-Don't." Castiel weakly tried to push Lucifer away as the alpha sank into him and he cried. Castiel laid there helpless while Lucifer did as he wanted. Thinking about Dean, Tristan, his family, anything but being here. Castiel was brought back by something hot and wet landing on his stomach. He looked down to see he had been covered in Lucifer's release. 

"Bout time i got to fuck you." Lucifer spit on the floor of the cage, shooting one more burst of come that landed in Castiel's hair. He exited the cage, locking it back to leave a naked Castiel curled up in the floor. He heard Lucifer shut the door behind him and Castiel bursted into tears. An hour later Lucifer returned and hurt him again.

* * *

 

"Cas?" Dean received a text from Sam that Tristan was spending the night but Cas was nowhere in sight. Dean draped his coat over the back of a kitchen chair and proceeded to search for his mate. A heat curled in his stomach and his heart started to speed when Cas was still nowhere to be found. Dean started to panic. "CAS!"  Dean screamed his mate's name but received no answer. He rushed to their room to see the door had been kicked down and spotted his gun laying on the floor. The drawer had hastily been yanked open and Dean went form panicked to angry. Dean sniffed the air. There were three scents besides his mate's. He didn't recognize two of them, alphas for sure and...a scent Dean never wanted to smell again. "Lucifer." Dean growled. He looked over to see a note on the nightstand above the open drawer where the gun had been. Dean swiped it up, an anger swirling in his stomach at the contents.

_Dear Mr.Winchester,_

_We have taken your mate. John Winchester owes us an exorbitant amount of money and if you want your mate back you will bring John to us._

_Sincerely, The Purgatory Organization_

Dean read the short note over and over. Trying to let the message sink in. He had to find John. Now. 

Dean sped to the motel, according to the clerk John was still paying for the room. When Dean rushed into the room the contents had been shifted since last time he was here, John had been here for sure. Dean rifled through John's belongings, hoping to find a clue to where he went.

"Dean?" 

Dean whipped around to see his father standing in the doorway. "Dean what are you doing here?" John stepped into the motel room. He looked like he had put on more miles since the last time he saw him.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean tackled his father, pushing him against a nearby wall. "You fucking liar!" 

"Dean what are you-"

"My family is in danger because of you asshole!"

"What?" John's eyes widened. "Castiel? Tristan? Are they okay?" The was an unexpected concern in John's voice.

"Tristan is fine, he is with Sam and Gabe. But the freaking Purgatory Organization has kidnapped Cas. They want you in exchange." Dean released his father, he knew if he held him there he would kill him.

"Dammit." John wiped his forehead. He walked to a duffle bag on the motel bed, revealing an assortment of guns and knives.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting your family back Dean." John cocked a shotgun for emphasis. "Where are they?" before Dean had time to answer John was heading out the door, bag of guns slung over his shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dean screamed over the roar of Johns truck. There had been an address on the back of the paper and they were on their way to save Cas.

"I heard that Purgatory had been looking for me, so I laid low. I stopped seeing Tristan. I didnt want my family to get hurt." John seemed determined, something that Dean hadn't expected.

They had arrived at the given address. It was a worn down house that looked like god had taken a bat to it. What seemed to once be a white house was an ugly gray and weeds overgrew in a picket fenced yard. John handed Dean a Taurus PT111 hand gun and motioned for Dean to scout ahead. John wasnt a coward but Dean had youth on him and John figured he should be back up. The inside of the house was worse than outside, holes in the walls, a broken wooden stairwell and a few rats scurried by. 

The house looked otherwise abandoned. No one in sight, had to be a set up. Dean heard a noise in the basement, a quiet bang and...crying?

"Dad stay up here" John nodded, Dean started carefully down the stairs. Dean's over sensitive nose scrunched up at the raunchy smell in the basement. Dean ears perked up when he heard a sniffle in the corner of the basement. Dean spotted a tall cage in the corner and approached it carefully. He kept the gun raised, lowering it when he saw a familiar scar on the arm of a naked body curled up on the cage floor.

"Cas?" Dean lowered the gun, nearly tearing up when his mate sat up. Cas had bruises all over his neck and chest. There was a small puddle of blood on the cage floor.

"D-Dean?" Castiel winced as he sat up the rest of the way, grabbing at his bruised and beaten stomach. His voice was wrecked and he coughed out his lover's name.

"Oh my god, Cas." Dean kneeled beside the cage, Cas scrambled to the bars best he could, reaching through to grab Dean's hand. What were once bright blue orbs looked sullen, were bloodshot and decorated with a black eye. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm okay." Castiel croaked out. 

"I'm getting you out." Dean released his mate's hand. Dean pulled back, aiming his gun at the lock and shooting it off. He crawled inside the his mate, Castiel immediately flung himself into his alpha's arms.

"D-Dean. I was so scared." Castiel choked out, tears streaming down his face. Dean looked down at a puddle under Cas, a puddle of omega slick. Dean's eyes widened and he yanked his mate back more forcefully than he meant to.

"Cas...what did they do to you?" Castiel averted his eyes away from Dean, his mate yanking him back up by his chin to make their eyes meet. "What did they do?" this wasn't a question. It was a command, the first Dean had ever given to his mate. 

"Lucifer he..." Castiel bit his lip, clearly not wanting to continue. 

"He raped you didnt he?" Dean's voice got deeper, angrier and more feral. "Cas. Answer me"

"Y-Yes" Castiel gasped out, the answer took all his breath.

"That fucker...I'm going to kill him." Dean pulled Cas into his arms, squeezing his mate tight. "I'm going to rip his fucking throat out." Dean helped Cas out of the cage and up the stairs of the basement. 

"Dad?" John was not at the top of the stairs when Dean came back up. 

"Thank you Dean." Dean whipped around to see Lucifer with a gun to John's head. "My boss will be very happy that you delivered."

"You bastard." Dean growled, he gently laid Cas in the doorway, draping his oversized leather jacket over his mate. "You kidnap my mate, you hurt him, and-"

"Fucked him?" Lucifer sneered, pressing the gun harder to John's temple. "Yeah, i did, he hissed and cried through the whole thing. Screamed your name the whole time, screamed for you to save him." 

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Dean started forward but Lucifer clicked the gun.

"Uh uh uh." Lucifer made a tsking noise. "To be honest my boss doesn't give a damn about if John is alive. Just wanted him." Lucifer grunted in pain as John elbowed him in the ribs and yanked the gun from him. 

"Dean, get Castiel out of here" John ordered his son, instead Dean tackled Lucifer, swinging a fist into his jaw. "Dean!" John yelled trying to pull Dean off.

"Im going to fucking kill him." Dean pulled his gun from his pocket, placing it right between Lucifer's eyes. For the first time ever, the alpha under Dean looked scared, panicked. 

"Dean please." John put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have a family, if you kill him you will never see them again."

"But he-" Dean started and his father squeezed his shoulder harder.

"Take Castiel outside, I'll be out in a minute." 

Dean sighed and climbed off Lucifer, John's gun instantly aimed at Lucifer to keep him in place.

Once outside, Dean helped Castiel into the truck and draped his naked body in a blanket John kept in the back. "Cas." Dean pulled his mate into his lap and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry. I know i promised to protect you, I'm sorry I failed. I didn't mean-" Dean was cut off by Castiel snuggling his chest.

"It's okay Dean" Castiel spoke in a small voice. "It's not your fault, but I forgive you." Castiel jumped at a loud bang on the inside of the house. 

"Dad!" Dean yelled, not wanting to move his injured mate from his lap. Dean sighed with relief when John appeared in the front door unharmed.

"Dean..."

Dean looked down at his mate who was clutching his stomach. "My stomach hurts." with that the omega slumped in Dean's arms and his eyes closed.

"Cas! CAS!"


	7. Chapter 7

John rushed them to the hospital, after making sure Cas was on his way to the emergency room, he turned to Dean.

"I'm going to let them know where I am, then I'm going to lead them away. They won't come after you anymore if they know where I am. I'm going to make those bastards pay." Dean stayed silent, his elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped together under his chin. It almost looked like prayer "Dean I'm sorry."

"Leave."

"But I-"

"Leave!"

John opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "Good bye Dean." John turned heel, exiting hospital and leaving Dean alone in the empty waiting room.

It was an hour before someone appeared in the waiting room. Dean looked up to see a doctor with a sullen expression. Dean's heart stopped.

"Cas? Is he-"

"He's alive. He just came out of surgery. Come on I'll take you to him." Dean followed the doctor down the hall, stopping at a room that read _"Castiel Novak"._ Dean reached to open the door only to be stopped by the doctor.

"Listen Mr.Winchester. You are Castiel's mate correct?" Dean nodded and the doctor continued. "He had a lot of internal bleeding, some cranial damage and a fractured arm." Dean's heart stopped. "He's out of immediate danger but there is one more...thing. " Dean almost growled at the long pause the doctor gave "Castiel was pregnant. Barely a few days in. The baby is gone and with the emotional, mental and physical trauma he suffered he most likely won't have anymore pups. Ever." The doctor laid a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder while the alpha stood frozen in shock. "I'm sorry Mr.Winchester." the doctor patted Dean's shoulder twice before heading down the hall.

Dean breathed before carefully opening the door to Castiel's room. He was met with the sounds of beeping from various machines and a seemingly unconscious and bruised mate in a hospital bed. Castiel had an IV in his right arm, tubes up his nose to help him breathe and a few bandaged cuts on his face. Dean sat in an armchair not too far from the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Dean." A wrecked voice spoke from the corner of the room and Dean stood up quickly.

"Cas." Dean breathed out in almost a sob as his mate gave him a weak smile.

"Hello Dean." Castiel winced as he smiled a little wider. In a flash of movement Dean crossed the room and wrapped his mate in his arms. He felt the man under him wince and released him.

"Oh Cas, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt? Where-" Dean was cut off by a gentle shush from Castiel.

"I'm okay Dean." He forced himself to sit up, much to Dean's protest.

"They said that you-"

"Were pregnant, yes." Castiel touched his stomach and a sadness rested in his eyes. "They also told me I won't be able to have any more."

"I know." Dean placed a hand over his mate's and squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry Cas. This was my fault." Castiel shook his head.

"No Dean. This is Lucifer's fault. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm supposed to protect you Cas." Dean choked back a sob. "Keep you safe, I promised you that I would keep you safe." Dean broke down, pressing his head into the railing of the hospital bed and watched tears fall to the floor.

"Oh Dean." Castiel pulled his mate's face to meet his. "My big strong stupid alpha, you saved me. I could have died if you hadn't shown up. Come here." Dean leaned forward with the pull of Castiel's hands and sighed into a gentle kiss. Castiel was holding it together so well considering everything that had just happened to him. If he could be this strong, Dean had to be.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Dean wiped his eyes and squeezed Castiel's hand. He couldn't imagine life without his mate, Cas was everything to him.

"Hey Cas..." Dean paused." I know this is completely out of the blue and probably can wait till later but...would you marry me?"

"What?" Castiel's eyes widened.

"Once you're better of course." Dean started talking faster, almost like if he didn't get the words out now, he never would. "I mean only if you want to, I understand if you don't at this point after everything that has happened. And I just...Cas you deserve so much better, so much more. After Tristan was born you never brought it up again but I would see you stare at Gabriel's ring all the time, at wedding magazines and watching The Wedding Planner over and over and Cas if you had died down there I would have regretting not having been your husband for the rest of my life." Dean had to take a breath after spewing all those thought out and Castiel stared, blinking twice before he answered.

"Dean of course I want to."

Dean looked up to see his mate smiling, completely ignoring his busted lip as he smiled wider at his alpha.

"I don't know what to-" Dean started stuttering. "Thank you? I think."

"For agreeing to marry you? Sure, a thank you is fine." Castiel laughed, wincing at his bruised ribs.

"Lay down babe." Dean gently pushed his mate back down on the bed. "We can get married later, you rest." Castiel gave a lazy nod before drifting off with his hand wrapped around Dean's own.

* * *

Castiel was released from the hospital a few days later. He was assigned physical therapy on Wednesdays and a therapist to help with his mental trauma on Sundays. Tristan came home and Dean took a break from the shop and left Ash in charge, with Bobby to babysit Ash (Ash was a good friend but usually pretty irresponsible). Dean had run to the store to grab a few things while Castiel was attempting to make Tristan's lunch.

"Ouch!" Castiel cut his finger on his healing fractured arm. Dammit he couldn't even cut the crusts off his son's sandwich. The blood ran down his finger and of course right into the damn cast before he had a chance to stop it.

"Here daddy." Castiel looked down to see Tristan with his hand outstretched a bandaid resting in his small palm. Ever since Castiel had come home his son followed him at his heels, helping his father in any way he could.

"Thank you sweetheart." Castiel took the bandaid and smiled. He walked over to the sink to wash the blood off, careful not to get his cast wet. After bandaging his finger he heard the front door open. "Hello Dean." Castiel smiled at his mate, well now fiance.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled, looking down at Tristans lunch. "What happened to that sandwich?" 

Castiel sighed in defeat when he realized his blood had gotten all over the sandwich. "It _was_ Tristan's lunch, I cut my finger." Dean laughed before approaching his mate and kissing his injured finger. 

"I'll make his lunch babe, you go relax in the living room." Castiel nodded, kissing Dean's cheek before retreating to the living room. 

 After Tristan's lunch was made and his attention taken by the small TV on the kitchen counter Dean went to check on Cas. His mate was curled up on the couch, his eyes drooping and he looked like he was trying to fight sleep. "How are you feeling?" Dean motioned for his mate to sit up a little and rest his head in Dean's lap.

"I'm okay." Castiel answered, nuzzling Dean's lap.

"No you're not. You've been screaming in your sleep, when you do sleep. Is the therapy not helping?" Dean was stern, his concern outweighing his usual kinder tone. Every night since he came home Cas woke up screaming or sweating in the middle of the night. The only thing that ever calmed him down was Dean holding him close until it passed.

"Yes, it's helping." Castiel lied. The therapy wasn't helping at all. He had a tough life, he wondered if he hadn't if he would be completely broken. The nightmares started off as flashes then full fledged memories. He was trying his best to fight past this, thinking about his and Dean's wedding to keep his mind off it. His happy place was in Dean's arms and the thought of the wedding that would come once he was completely healed and out of the cast.

"Dean...Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Cas, anything."

"Are you marrying me because you feel bad about what happened or because you want to?"

Dean's squinted in confusion, like Cas had just asked him the stupidest question in the world. "Cas..." There was a hurt in his his voice and Castiel instantly felt guilty. "Of course I want to marry you. You are everything to me, you and Tristan. Like I said at the hospital you deserve everything you want Cas. You want this, I want this and I promise you that I will give you everything you want and deserve." Dean leaned down to give his mate an awkward kiss and Castiel sighed into it.

"Okay." Castiel said in a small voice, burying his nose into Dean's knee. "Thank you." 

* * *

 The next day Bobby came to visit and keep an eye on Cas while Dean went to get the Impala inspected.

"How ya feeling Cas?" Bobby was leaning back on the couch, a beer in his hand.

"I'm okay Bobby." Castiel sighed, picking Tristan's toys up one handed was basically impossible. Bobby rose from his chair, squatting beside the omega to help toss the toys into the toy box. 

"Heard anything from John?" Bobby commented as they worked at their task.

"No, Dean says he hasn't seen him since the hospital. He killed Lucifer. I doubt he will be showing up anytime soon."

"I know it sounds wrong but I'm glad he killed the bastard." Bobby huffed out.

"Me too."

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by Bobby opening up with a lighter subject. "When does the cast come off?"

"Next week."

"Then you are going to start working on the wedding right?"

Castiel smiled, he was beyond excited. He and Dean had been together for nearly six years, this was something he had waited for a long time. "Yeah, Dean said I could have whatever I wanted. We could get married in a chapel or an alley he doesn't care, as long as it's with me and was what I want." Dean was always thoughtful but ever since...what happened he had been even more so. It was like nearly losing Cas made him realize what he had, not that he didn't before. 

"Are you going to get married in an alley?"

"Haha no Bobby, maybe a church. I'd like to get married where Sam and Gabe did. It was beautiful there." Just as Castiel finished his comment Tristan walked into the living room.

"Daddy, Grandpa Bobby. Can I go see Mary?"

Castiel's chest twinged. After losing the baby he didnt even know he had, he couldn't stand to be around his own niece. "Maybe. Bobby would you take him sometime?" Bobby gave an acknowledging nod and Tristan smiled before darting to his room, announcing that he was going to draw Mary a picture.

"He doesn't know does he?" Bobby put the last toy away.

"No. I don't want him to. He wanted a sister Bobby and now I can't give him one."

"You idjit." Bobby gave Castiel a gentle smack to the back of his head. "You are a wonderful father. You love your son and would give your life for him, I know that. So what if you can't have another pup? You have one in that room five feet away that loves you and that you need to be a father to." Had Castiel not known Bobby for so long he would have considered Bobby's words harsh but this was the Bobby version of 'Come on pick yourself up and live your life.'

Castiel chuckled and rubbed the back of his head where Bobby had knocked some sense into him. "Thank you Bobby." Bobby grunted what was meant as an 'You're welcome'

Dean came home a few minutes later, Tristan tackled his father the moment he reached the door. Dean picked his son up and twirled him around before setting him down and smiling at Cas.

"Hey babe." Dean leaned down to give Castiel a kiss.

"Hello Dean." Castiel smiled, pulling Dean back down for another kiss.

"I'd best go." Bobby grumbled at his old bones as he tried to get up from the floor. "See you two idjits later." Dean waved Bobby out the door and thanked him for coming over.

"How are you feeling?" Dean pulled his mate from the floor and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"I'm good."

"The new meds seem to be helping." Dean stroked his fingers through Cas's shaggy hair. Castiel had been on new medication ever since he and Dean talked, the nightmares weren't gone but they were less frequent. "You seem to be sleeping better."

"Yeah." Castiel mumbled into his mate's chest.

"Well babe." Dean pulled back and planted a deep kiss that made Castiel moan. "You think we can have sex with you wearing that cast?"

"Absolutely." Castiel nuzzled Dean's chin. They hadn't had sex ever since he came home and once he had calmed down the omega missed it. Castiel figured he should be scared of sex after what happened but with Dean, he felt safe. Dean was so gentle with him, so kind and Castiel keened under his Fiance's careful attention. Castiel was so happy to be wrapped in his mate's arm, apologizing when the cast accidentally scratched Dean's arm. The couple laughed it off before returning to touching and kissing until they were both worn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't quote me on the medical stuff lol. And no the baby wasn't Lucifer's it was Dean's.
> 
> UPDATE: 10-11-15: HEY GUYS. THIS STORY ISNT CANCELLED OR FORGOTTEN. ITS JUST THAT THE WRITING PART OF MY BRAIN IS CURRENTLY BROKEN. SORRY. ILL TRY TO GET BACK TO IT SOON.
> 
> UPDATE: 11/30/15 IM HAVING A SLIGHT PERSONAL HIATUS, I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR A YEAR STRAIGHT AND AM BURNT OUT. I WILL TRY TO GET BACK SOON.
> 
> I HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER 80% WRITTEN AS WELL.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and if it seems rushed. I hope you guys like the ending :).

The next week Castiel and Dean visited the hospital to take the cast off.

"How does that feel?" The doctor asked as he freed Cas's arm and the omega flexed his hand.

"Much better thanks." He was happy to have control of his arm again, he bent his arm and sighed at the freedom. His arm has been sore for weeks but he was healed and his nightmares lessened by an incredible amount. He was excited about that but he was more excited that the cast coming off meant that the wedding could finally be planned and happen.

"So...do you want to take my last name or me take yours?"

Castiel looked at his mate incredulously. "Yours of course. I like it better and to be honest I'll be happy to leave one more piece of my past behind me." Castiel felt Dean's arms wrap around his waist and lips on his neck.

"This isn't about leaving the past behind Cas. This is about starting a future."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Castiel sighed as Dean peppered kisses along his neck.

"Haha Dean." Castiel pushed his fiance's face away. "We have to pick up Tristan from Bobby's." Dean kissed Castiel a few more times before driving them to bobbys.

Tristan had behaved for Bobby like he always did. The two were in the front seat and Tristan was sitting in his car seat sipping his juice.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Castiel and Dean answered in unison. They hadn't really ever worked out a system for which one was daddy. They probably should at some point.

"Are you getting married now?" Tristan asked innocently. "Now that daddy is better?"

"Haha soon baby." Castiel smirked.

"Is grandpa coming to the wedding?"

"Of course Bobby is coming." Dean smiled, eyes focused on the road.

"No not Bobby. Grandpa John." Tristan piped up. 

A thick unrest settled in the car. Dean's hands tightened around the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He had never forgiven John for what happened to Cas. It was John's fault that Cas got hurt in the first place.

"Probably not buddy." Dean answered. "Grandpa John is too busy." He knew he made a mistake letting Tristan get to know John.

"Thats too bad." Tristan mumbled.

Castiel broke the tension. "Hey Tristan do you want to go with me to pick out the cake for the wedding?"

"Yes! Can it have flowers?!" Tristan chirped out. 

"Haha yes honey. Uncle Gabriel is going with us."

Once they arrived home Gabriel was waiting in the driveway with Sam. They swapped cars, Dean and Sam in the impala and Tristan with Gabriel and Castiel. Sam and Dean were on their way to get deans tux fitted. 

"He really likes cakes doesn't he?" Gabriel laughed out as he watched Tristan paw through the cake books.

"He does. He likes helping me bake. He made Dean a pie by himself once. Dean happily ate the terrifying concoction." Castiel laughed back. Tristan insisted on adding chocolate and mozzarella to an Apple pie. 

After a few moments of silence and pawing through books them selves Castiel spoke again. "Tristan asked if John come to the wedding."

Gabriel looked up from the book. "How did Dean react?"

"He got tense but didn't want to say anything in front of Tristan." Castiel sighed. Gabriel slapped Castiel on the shoulder.

"Come on man its your wedding we are planning. John is in the run and this is your time to shine. Now pick a damn cake." Gabriel shoved a book in castiels face.

"Daddy! Uncle Gabriel!" Tristan ran at them with a book. "This one!" Tristan showed them a three tier cake with blue flowers artistically scattered amongst the layers.

"I like it." Gabriel squatted down and smiled at his nephew.

"Me too. We can get this one." Castiel smiled. He really did like the cake and it wasn't like he could say no to those big blue eyes.

After much planning and arguements about colors the day finally arrived. It was a simple affair in a small but beautiful church. Castiel was getting dressed when he heard the door behind him open.

"Dean?" Castiel turned and gave a sharp intake of breath. Dean looked...well fuck hot as hell. His hair was spiked like usual, he shaved clean and it almost made him look ten years younger. The suit was a simple tux but Dean wore it so well it made Castiel blush.

"Hey babe. You look beautiful." Dean approached Castiel, he leaned forward for a kiss but pulled back and kissed his mate's head instead.

"Isnt it bad luck to see me before the wedding or something?" Castiel chuckled.

"Mnnn." Dean hummed. "Probably but I wanted to see you now."

"Couldnt wait till the ceremony huh?" Castiel kissed his fiance's cheek. "We should go. Everyone is kind of waiting on us." They turned to open the door, and standing in the doorway, was John Winchester.

"Uh hey son." John scratched his head. He was wearing a worn suit and he looked like he hadn't slept much. Castiel felt his mate tense and his scent changed.

"Dad...what the hell are-" Dean started but John cut him off.

"I came to congratulate you on your wedding and aplogize to Castiel." John turned to the omega and aplogized for everything that happened before turning to Dean.

"I'm really happy for you Dean. You have a great mate, a great life and I wanted to let you know that I'm...proud of you. You're a great man and congrats on the marriage. Your mom would be happy."

Castiel tensed while Dean just stood there. He expected Dean to swing or scream at John. No he did something completely unexpected.

"Thank you dad." Dean pulled John in for a hug that surprised everyone. "Thank you." Dean repeated. "Now if you don't mind Im going to go get married." Dean smiled as he released his father.

"I'm proud of you Dean." Castiel smiled as he walked beside Dean to the main area of the church where everyone was waiting.

"Thanks babe. Now let's go make you a Winchester." Dean smiled, grabbing Castiel's hand.

The wedding was short and simple. Tristan carried Mary through the aisle as the flower girl. The five year old struggled to carry his nearly one year old cousin, making it all the more adorable. John sat in the front row after Dean explained everything to Sam.

Castiel blushed as Dean slipped the ring on his finger, he had almost forgotten to give Dean his ring.

Dean leaned in for the kiss, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him before the alpha could react. The room cheered. Bobby, John, Gabriel and Sam. A few guys from the shop even came. Tristan covered his eyes and Mary's as well. After a few congratulations, the couple rushed to the impala. Sam and Gabriel had left cans tied to the impala. Dean groaned but Castiel ushered them into the car eager for their honeymoon.

Tristan stayed with Sam and Gabriel while the newlyweds drove to the beach house a few hours away. Castiel spent most of the trip admiring his ring, his new husband and breathed with relief as the salty sea air hit his nose.

"Wow." Castiel dropped his bags as he caught sight of their abode for the next few days. It was an open air beach house, white curtains billowed around fine wooden post bordering the porch of the beach house. 

"Like it babe?" Dean smiled at his husband as he picked up the bags he had dropped. 

"Like it? It's-" Castiel breathed in the salty air and scanned the horizon, the beach house, and rested his eyes on Dean. "-It's perfect." Castiel gave a large grin.

The alpha grinned back and motioned for Castiel to follow him into the house. The inside was beautiful. Most of the furniture was well taken care of wicker. A bar rested in the center of a small but finely decorated kitchen.

"Dean how did we afford this?" Castiel scanned the small expensive looking shack. They weren't exactly poor but this place was exquisite.

"Sam and Gabe's wedding present to us." Dean answered as he began unpacking their bags. Castiel chuckled, he had only gotten Sam and Gabriel a coffee maker for their wedding gift. Boy had Sam one uped him, not that Castiel minded in the least. Castiel was pulled from his thoughts by a hand around his waist and lips on his mating mark. 

"Dean." Castiel breathed "What are you doing?" Castiel laughed out as Dean peppered his mates neck with kisses. 

"Loving on my husband." Dean answered as he moved up to castiels ear and nibbled at the love.

Husband. Castiel sighed happily at the term, one he had been longed for, for such a very long time.

Castiel yelped as Dean swept his mate up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. "Come Mr.Winchester, let's enjoy our honeymoon." Dean gently laid his mate on a soft white comforter that decorated a bamboo four post bed with a canopy. 

Castiel pulled Dean into a deep kiss, hands sliding up his mates strong back as Dean tangled his fingers in the omega's dark hair. The kissed gently, lightly at first. Before long the kisses became more passionate, deeper and Castiel keened, back arching as Dean began to suck on his neck. Dean slid Castiel's shirt off and traced his fingers over smooth skin.

"Ah Dean." Castiel moaned as the alpha ventured lower, tongue teasing over a nipple until the bus hardnened between his teeth. "Dean please." Castiel breathed, his voice ragged and hoarse from panting. The alpha removed his mouth from his husbands soft skin and smiled at him, Castiel couldn't help but smile back a little. After a few minutes of teasing and touching, both men shed their clothes. 

Dean pumped two slick coated fingers in and out of Castiel as the omega mewled underneath him. The alpha lined up with his mate slick hole, pressing in with one fluid movement. Castiel sighed with almost relief, arms instantly reaching around the alpha's neck to pull him in close. Dean began to rock his hips, savoring every twitch and moan coming from his omega, his mate, his husband.

"Hnnn Dean." Castiel gasped out as Dean hit his prostate head on. "Fuck. I love you." Castiel pulled Dean into a sweet, yet punishing kiss. A few thrusts later Castiel came with a high moan, Dean a few seconds later, tying himself to his mate.

Once down from their orgasms, both men chuckled. "Haha sorry babe, kinda jumped the gun on the sex." Dean looked over to their half unpacked luggage.

"Mmm I certainly don't mind." Castiel hummed, reaching up to stroke deans cropped hair. "We can spend the whole week this way as far as I'm concerned."

Dean nuzzled his husband's shoulder and gave a small chuckle. "Sounds good to me." The newlyweds spent the week doing just that, on every surface they could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and being patient with me :).
> 
> Guys please let me know what you think, I'm currently trying to climb out of a writing pit.


End file.
